


Of Bubble Gum and Cookie Dough

by zinger17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinger17/pseuds/zinger17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wasn't sure what what she expected after leaving Henry with the Gold's for the day. But this wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bubble Gum and Cookie Dough

Golden orange leafs crunch crisply under Emma’s boots as she hurries up the sidewalk toward Gold’s place.  
Now, this right here is what Autumn is supposed to look like in Maine. Hell, pick a spot in New England and there should be bright colors, orchards, pumpkins, tourists oohing and ahhing and snapping pictures. Not random ice storms, stupid magic snow, and friendly snowmen dancing all over the fuck knows where.  
How exactly is this her life again? dance  
Well, no matter how it came to be, it is her life and, as sheriff, it includes early morning awakening to deal with magic fuckery in Storybrooke. And, since Mary Margaret and David were still adjusting to having a screaming, tiny person around- God, she remembered those days, even if they were uploaded courtesy of Regina, the newly reformed- Emma had caved and dropped the kid off at Grandpa Gold’s for the day.  
Henry seemed perfectly fine with hanging with the newlywed’s but Emma was still..refining her exact opinion on the subject of Gold. Neal had shared enough with her to know that things weren’t exactly stellar when he left. But, when he’d been feeling nostalgic and had enough to drink, he’d told her stories about his loving father before he’d ‘changed’ as Neal cryptically explained.  
Belle would be there, Emma assured herself. She wouldn’t have left Henry otherwise. She’d promptly dragged him off to investigate their library, when they’d arrived that morning at the ass crack of dawn, still yawning and gulping down coffee and cursing the magic fuckery that insists on ruining her life.  
“It’s big enough for a library.” The blond mutters as she marches up the drive. Damn ritzy part of town, even if they feature pink houses. Emma smirks.  
Shouts drifting from outside the residence knock aside all thoughts of torturing Gold about the color of his siding. Her son.  
Emma tears up toward the porch, drawing her sidearm. She knocks the door in, calling out frantically “Henry? Henry?!”  
The sight that greets her makes her blink hard and lower her gun.  
Egg slides off the side of Belle’s face as she stares up at Emma from her position crouching behind the loveseat. There’s flour on her blouse and neck and- is that…sugar? What the hell?  
“Mom!”  
Emma’s breath comes rushing back as her son dashes into sight. Her dirty son. Her dirty son covered head to toe in what smells like orange juice and more flour.  
Henry grins widely. “We had a food fight,” he proclaims proudly planting his hands on his hips .  
“I can see that kid.” Emma waves at his…well, everything.  
“We tried making cookies and…things, uh, escalated.” Belle finally stands up, dusting herself off and smiling sheepishly.  
Emma smiles back, relaxing. “So, did you guys at least get to making cookie dough? I could go for some homemade chocolate chip right about now.”  
“I’m sorry to disappoint Miss Swan but no. I’m afraid store bought must suffice.”  
Emma turns to offer a retort. Stops. Blinks.  
“And… how exactly did you wind up with a head full of bubble gum Mr. Gold?”


End file.
